Soccer
by hundeer
Summary: (END/Sequel update!) Sepakbola. Hanya karena satu hal itu, Luhan harus mengalami sesuatu yang tak pernah di duganya di ruang klub. Apalagi hal tak diduganya terjadi karena ulah dari seorang Oh Sehun. /HunHan/YAOI-NC/Summary gagal/
1. Chapter 1

**Soccer**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, NC gak hot :'v**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun. Pemuda tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan wajah tampan. Merupakan ketua tim sepak bola disekolahnya yang digemari banyak orang. Keahlian Sehun dalam sepak bola tak bisa diremehkan. Pemuda Oh itu telah memberikan banyak piala karena keberhasilannya menuntun tim sepak bola sekolah menuju kemenangan.

Namun untuk kali ini, Sehun merasa jengkel dan terkalahkan. Matanya menatap tajam seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat madu. Kaki pemuda itu begerak lincah melewati setiap lawan yang menghadang. Luhan. Pemuda asal China yang baru pindah ke sekolahnya beberapa bulan. Dia mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota baru di tim sepak bola. Luhan _ngotot_ untuk dijadikan pemain inti. Jadi, untuk mengetes kemampuannya, Sehun melakukan latih tanding.

Dan ternyata Luhan pandai dalam permainan sepak bola atau bahkan bisa dikatakan berbakat. Seketika perasaan tak senang muncul dalam diri Sehun setiap kali melihat Luhan. Karena hal tersebut, Sehun banyak melakukan kesalahan yang tak biasanya dia lakukan saat latihan dilangsungkan.

"Latihan hari ini selesai," sang pelatih berteriak lantang, mengakhiri latihan hari ini, "Sehun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Sehun yang hendak melangkah menuju ruang ganti pun harus menundanya dahulu karena sang pelatih. "Ya?"

"Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Kau melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan saat latihan, perlu kuingatkan. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, jangan salahkan aku jika posisi kaptenmu kucabut dan kuberikan pada Luhan." Ucap sang pelatih dalam sekali tarikan nafas lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam di posisinya. Gigi Sehun bergemelatuk, menahan emosi yang seketika memuncak. Kakinya berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Dia perlu menenangkan dirinya sebentar sebelum membersihkan diri dan pulang.

.

.

.

Waktu di ponsel hitam Sehun telah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Sehun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dia membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel di celananya. Lalu dia beranjak turun menuju ruang klub sepak bola.

Sesampainya di ruang klub, matanya mengedar menatap keadaan ruang klub yang tampak sepi. Namun fokus pandangnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah tas tergeletak di kursi, Sehun memperhatikan tas tersebut. Sesaat sebuah seringai jahil terpasang di wajah Sehun. Pemuda itu membuka resleting tas di hadapannya dan mengambil dua set pakaian beserta dalamannya, menyisakan beberapa barang tak begitu penting. Dia melemparkannya ke atas loker yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya sendiri.

Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker miliknya sendiri. Mengambil tasnya. Kemudian melangkah memasuki salah satu bilik untuk membersihkan diri. Selang beberapa menit Sehun keluar dengan pakaian lengkap. Wajahnya tampak puas saat melihat seseorang tengah celingukkan mencari sesuatu. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Hoh, pemuda Oh satu ini tampaknya pintar bersandiwara. Lihatlah wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi datar dan seperti tak mengetahui apapun.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar. "Kau," jari lentik Luhan terangkat, menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan tidak sopan. Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah. Pura-pura bingung. "Kau kemanakan pakaianku?" Luhan bertanya ketus. Mata rusanya berkilat sebal.

"Mana ku tahu," Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar klub, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan berlari dan tiba-tiba sudah berdiri menghalangi langkahnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Kembalikan dulu pakaianku!" Suara Luhan sedikit meninggi. Emosinya tiba-tiba naik.

Luhan dan Sehun tidaklah pernah akur asal kalian tahu. Mereka selalu memperdebatkan hal yang tak penting. Tapi hal yang paling sering di debatkan adalah masalah keahlian mereka dalam sepak bola. Semua itu bermula karena Sehun yang tak senang dengan kemampuan Luhan.

"Hei, jangan asal menuduh orang, dasar feminim."

"Ya!" Luhan berteriak nyaring. Dia paling tidak suka di panggil feminim. Dia itu pria. Pria _manly_.

"Minggir. Ini sudah mulai malam," Sehun berusaha menggeser tubuh Luhan yang hanya berbalut sehelai handuk itu. Luhan sendiri tetap berdiri di posisinya. Dia yakin sekali pakaiannya di sembunyikan oleh Oh Sehun sialan ini. "Kau mau minggir atau ku telanjangi kau?"

Luhan menyeringai. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Sehun tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, "Kau pikir aku takut?"

Sehun balas menyeringai. Tangannya dengan cepat menarik lepas satu-satunya kain yang membalut tubuh Luhan. Kini pemuda rusa itu telanjang bulat. Seringai Sehun perlahan luntur kala matanya menelisik tubuh Luhan lebih lama. Sial. Kenapa tubuh Luhan mulus sekali? Sehun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Sedangkan Luhan tampak tak menyadari tingkah Sehun, "Kembalikan pakaianku! Aku ingin pulang!"

Lamunan Sehun buyar. Dia menghela nafas sedikit sebelum menunjuk di mana pakaian Luhan berada. Luhan tanpa menunggu lagi langsung menarik kursi lalu berdiri di atas kursi dengan tubuh yang telanjang. Entah dorongan darimana. Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan dan memilih untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Dan sial seribu sial. Dia menyesali perbuatannya. Kini posisi Luhan sedikit membungkuk untuk mengambil pakaiannya, menyebabkan Sehun dapat melihat lubang merah Luhan yang tampak sempit. Berkedut minta diisi.

 _Uh, tenanglah Sehunnie kecil._

Sengaja atau tidak. Luhan menggoyangkan sedikit pinggulnya karena kesusahan mengambil pakaiannya yang terlempar cukup jauh. Okay, Sehun sudah tidak tahan. Salahkan Luhan dan lubang menggodanya.

Luhan tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah benda hangat dan basah menyentuh sesuatu di tengah bokongnya. Dengan cepat Luhan berbalik, benar saja. Sehun berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "A..apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Luhan berteriak.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah menarik tubuh Luhan turun dan mendorongnya ke arah loker cukup keras. Luhan sedikit mengerang saat merasakan sakit di pumggungnya. "Kau menggodaku, hm?" Tangan Sehun terjulur mengelus pipi Luhan yang sangat halus itu. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Astaga. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai dirinya harus berada di posisi seperti ini.

Luhan tertawa hambar, "Apa yang kau katakan? Minggir, aku ingin segera pulang."

"Untuk apa terburu-buru? Kita bermain sebentar, bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sensual. Mendadak Luhan merinding.

"Se–" Ucapan Luhan terpotong saat bibir tipis Sehun membungkam bibirnya cepat. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun lama-kelamaan bibir Sehun bergerak melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan bergantian. Luhan sendiri tampak _shock_.

"Eunghh.." lenguhan lolos dari bibir Luhan, ketika tangan Sehun meremas bongkahan pantatnya yang kenyal.

Menyadari mulut Luhan yang terbuka, Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalan mulut Luhan. Mengobrak-abrik mulut tersebut. Suara kecipak terdengar nyaring mengingat ruangan klub yang sudah sepi dan hari yang mulai beranjak malam. Lidah Sehun menggoda lidah Luhan. Menarik-nariknya, lalu melilitkan lidah satu sama lain. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka, menyisakan benang-benang saliva tipis. Mata Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang memerah dengan mata sayu dan nafas terengah-engah. Uh, sungguh menggoda. Membuat Sehunnie kecil semakin mengeras di bawah sana.

Bibir Sehun mengecup ceruk leher Luhan yang menguarkan harum menyenangkan. Menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya, menghasilkan bercak merah keunguan di sana. Yang di pastikan bercak itu tak akan hilang dalam hitungan hari. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang kali. Tangannya pun merambat menuju dada Luhan. Mencari tonjolan kecil di dada Luhan. Elus, cubit, tarik. Membuat desahan tak ayal di keluarkan Luhan.

"Sshh..Se..hh..hunhh.." Luhan memanggil nama Sehun susah payah. Sial, kenapa tubuhnya lemas begini? Dan kenapa pula dengan suaranya?

"Tenanglah. Ini akan menyenangkan." Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Tubuhnya tak bisa menolak perbuatan Sehun sama sekali. Ini sungguh nikmat.

Tangan Sehun tetap bermain di kedua _nipple_ Luhan. Sedangkan bibirnya masih sibuk menciptakan tanda di sekitar tubuh mulus Luhan. Perlahan tangan Sehun merambat turun. Mengelus paha dalam Luhan, "Nghh.."

Bibir Sehun kembali dipertemukan dengan bibir manis Luhan. Ciuman panas pun tak terelakkan. Sehun terus melumat bibir Luhan. Bibir Luhan yang selalu mengoceh dan membalas setiap ucapannya ini sangat manis, eh. Kini tangan Sehun mengocok pelan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah menegang dengan precum di ujungnya. Tautan keduanya terlepas karena kepala Luhan yang mendongak nikmat, matanya semakin terpejam erat.

"Mm..Le..lebihh..cepathh.." Astaga. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya menuju kedua _nipple_ menegang Luhan. Menjilat lalu mengulumnya hingga basah.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Luhan, menyebabkan Luhan sedikit melenguh kecewa karena kenimakmatan yang melingkupinya seketika menghilang begitu saja. Pemuda Oh sendiri sedang menatap Luhan dengan mata berkilat nafsu. Sungguh, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Luhan akan semenggoda ini jika sehabis mandi. Sehun segera melepaskan kaus berlengan pendeknya, menampilkan _abs_ yang mulai tercetak di tubuh putih milik seorang Oh Sehun. Pemuda rusa yang sedari tadi hanya diam, merona melihat tubuh Sehun. Wajahnya semakin merona kala Sehun mulai menurunkan celananya. Seumur-umur, Luhan belum pernah melihat milik orang lain selain miliknya sendiri. Dan apa yang salah dengan sistem kerja tubuhnya? Kenapa tubuhnya malah diam saja bukannya kabur? Uh..

"Kau tidak kabur maupun berontak, kurasa kita bisa melakukan lebih dari ini," Sehun menyeringai. Lalu kembali mendekati tubuh sang _submissive_ dan melumat bibir manisnya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Tangannya kembali menyentuh milik Luhan, mengocoknya dengan tempo lumayan cepat. Menghasilkan desahan tertahan. Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan pegangannya dari milik Luhan, saat dirinya merasakan kejantanan Luhan berkedut tanda ingin menyemburkan cairannya keluar. Luhan kembali mendesah kecewa karenanya.

Sehun sendiri hanya menyeringai menyebalkan. Perlahan jari-jari Sehun menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Luhan tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Luhan mengernyit, merasa aneh saat jari Sehun memasuki lubangnya, "Ugh, ap..apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan," Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang jarinya sudah bersarang di dalam tubuhnya.

"Shh.." Sehun kembali membekap mulut Luhan, menghentikan Luhan yang terus menyuruhnya berhenti.

Merasa cukup. Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya. Kini tangannya memegang miliknya sendiri, mengocoknya sebelum mengarahkan ke lubang Luhan yang berkerut minta diisi. Luhan yang terlalu fokus dengan ciuman Sehun tidak menyadari apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun.

"Arghh.." Pagutan bibir mereka terlepas, Luhan berteriak kencang. Merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mata rusanya berkaca-kaca. Bisa dipastikan bagian bawahnya robek karena ulah Oh Sehun sialan.

"Ssh, tahanlah. Ini akan nikmat." Sehun mengecup kedua mata Luhan yang hampir menjatuhkan air mata. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya karena merasa tak nyaman. Perlahan Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya di lubang Luhan yang sempit dan hangat. Sehun berdesis kala miliknya diremas kuat oleh Luhan seakan ingin meremukkannya.

"Nnhh.. Di..sanahh..nghh.." tangan Luhan terulur untuk menarik surai kelam Sehun yang ada di dekatnya. Sial. Kejantanan Sehun yang sedang keluar masuk di lubangnya sungguh besar dan nikmat. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini sangat hebat dalam hal seperti ini. Mata Luhan yang sempat terpejam, dia paksa terbuka. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun yang sedang merasakan kenikmatan sama sepertinya. Dengan berani pemuda rusa itu mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun sempat tersentak sesaat karena tindakan tiba-tiba Luhan namun setelahnya dia tersenyum kecil lalu membalas lumatan Luhan.

Tubuh Sehun terus bergerak. Mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dengan cepat. Ruangan klub yang semula sepi kini menjadi ribut hanya karena desahan kedua orang ini. Hawa di sekitar Sehun dan Luhan menjadi sangat panas walau jelas-jelas di ruangan itu ada pendingin ruangan. Tubuh keduanya telah basah oleh keringat. Tampaknya mereka perlu mandi lagi setelah ini atau tidak. "Sehunhh..Ak..aku.."

"Tahan..sshh, keluarkan bersama..mhh.." Luhan mengernyit sebal saat mendengar perintah Sehun. Tapi walau begitu Luhan tetap menurut. Hingga pada beberapa sodokan terahir, Keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama sambil meneriakan nama pasangan masing-masing.

Keduanya terengah-engah. Dada mereka naik turun. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan meraup udara dengan rakus untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang kosong. Selang beberapa saat, Luhan memukul kepala Sehun cukup kencang membuat yang dipukul meringis sakit. Sehun mendelik sebal ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau ini. Padahal sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya hingga kita lulus." Bibir merah Luhan mengerucut. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Sehun malah terkekeh geli.

"Maafkan aku. Salahmu sendiri yang menggodaku," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan yang mengerucut lalu melumatnya pelan.

Denga kasar Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh menyebabkan pagutan bibir mereka terlepas "Siapa yang menggodamu, huh?"

"Tentu saja kau Lu _baby_." Luhan memilih untuk tidak membalas ucapan Sehun. Jika terus dibalas maka perdebatan mereka tak akan selesai sampai hari esok. Biarkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya ini berkata apa yang diinginkannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang cemberut, "Lagipula salahmu sendiri tidak mau mendengarkanku. Sudah kukatakan jangan bermain bola lagi," Sehun menghela nafas lelah, seakan dirinya memikul masalah yang sungguh berat, "Setiap bermain pahamu selalu terpampang jelas dan dilihat oleh yang lainnya. Dan juga saat kau berkeringat, tubuh indahmu menjadi tontonan gratis untuk semua orang." Kepala bersurai kelam Sehun mengangguk seolah dirinya yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Luhan yang semula cemberut kini menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di depannya. "Astaga Sehun! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Kenapa kau selalu kekanakan seperti ini _sih_?" tanpa ampun, Luhan menarik kedua belah pipi Sehun hingga pipi putih itu memerah.

Dengan lembut Sehun menepis kedua tangan Luhan yang dengan kurang ajar menarik pipi indahnya, "Aku tidak perduli. Intinya hari ini kau harus dihukum _baby_. Kita ke apartemenku dan bermain hingga kau tidak bisa berjalan selama berminggu-minggu." Sehun tersenyum manis yang malah tampak seperti senyuman setan untuk Luhan.

Mata _doe_ Luhan melotot _horror_. Dia dengan segera menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya dan pergi dari ruangan klub. Sehun hanya terkekeh geli. Rusa manisnya tak mungkin bisa berlari jauh karena mereka baru saja selesai bercinta. Jadi Sehun dengan santai memakai pakaiannya lalu mengambil barang-barang miliknya dan Luhan. Setelah itu Sehun keluar dari ruangan. "Kau milikku malam ini, Oh Luhan."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo~ Ini ff oneshot yang Vii janjikan untuk permintaan maaf karena sering telat update. Mwehehe. Nah, jangan tanya saya ini ff apaan. Karena jujur, Vii sendiri gak tau ini apaan. Ini pertama kalinya saya bkin ff dengan rated M. Mohon maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan. Saya gak berani baca ulang. Takut minder dan malah gak jdi di publish. Jadi saya publish ff ini apa adanya.**

 **Mungkin readers sekalian dengan baik hati mau kasih saya masukkan.. Silahkan kasih pendapat kalian di kolom review atau lewat PM juga boleh kok. Okayy, sekian.**

 **RnR?**


	2. Sequel

**.**

Luhan menghela nafas lelah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dahinya sudah berkedut kesal sedari awal dia memasuki gedung sekolahnya, "Uh, Oh Sehun. Bisa kau berhenti mengikutiku?" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun yang kini balik menatap polos ke arahnya. Astaga, jika tidak ingat siapa Sehun untuknya. Sudah sedari tadi Luhan menghajar wajah menyebalkan namun tampan milik Sehun.

"Apa masalahnya jika aku mengikuti sua—" Tanpa perduli kelakuannya yang kasar terhadap Sehun, Luhan membekap bibir Sehun. Beberapa siswa yang sedari tadi menatap penasaran semakin menatap penasaran ke arah mereka berdua. Pasalnya Sehun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mereka semua juga ingin tahu kenapa hari ini sikap Sehun benar-benar berbeda. Biasanya jika Luhan dan Sehun bertemu, bisa dipastikan akan terjadi perang besar. Namun kali ini, Sehun malah mengikuti Luhan sedari mereka tiba di sekolah hingga jam istirahat pertama. Jadi jangan salahkan para siswa yang menjadi ingin tahu dan merasa curiga.

Karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh keduanya, Luhan menarik leher Sehun agar tubuh milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedikit turun. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sehun, "Jangan berkata yang macam-macam. Kita sudah membuat perjanjian," desis Luhan jengkel. Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu menjauhkan tangan Luhan dari mulutnya.

Kini giliran Sehun yang mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, "Perjanjian kita batal karena beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah bercinta _baby_ ," Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilat telinga Luhan membuat Luhan bergidik geli, "Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Setelahnya Sehun berjalan pergi dengan seringaian yang berhasil membuat beberapa siswi yang dilewatinya memekik tertahan. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa mengerang sebal sambil mengacak surai kecoklatannya. Tidak menyadari tingkahnya yang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menahan gemas. Heh, mereka berdua sangat terkenal di sekolah mereka asal kalian tahu.

 **.**

 **Soccer**

 **.**

 **Rate :** **M**

 **Cast : Lu Han , Oh SeHun**

 **Other(s) : EXO's members**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, NC gak hot :'v**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sequel

.

.

"Luhaennn, kenapa kau diam saja sedari tadi, hm?" Baekhyun yang baru tiba di kantin langsung duduk di samping Luhan. Pemuda manis itu menatap Luhan lamat-lamat, meneliti wajah Luhan. Uh, dia sangat menyukai wajah Luhan. Apalagi bibir merah pemuda beriris rusa di depannya.

"Sehun sangat menyebalkan."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Sehun lagi? Kenapa kalian tidak berbaikan saja, huh? Padahal kalian berdua sama-sama ahli dalam sepakbola." Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya menghela nafas lelah. Membuat pemuda lainnya mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

Sedikit penjelasan, di sekolah ini tidak seorang pun yang mengetahui hubungan yang dijalani oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Guru bahkan sahabat mereka pun tidak ada yang tahu mengenai hal ini. Hanya mereka berdua beserta orang tua mereka lah yang tahu.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun, Luhan harus tersentak kaget karena merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Mata rusanya melotot _horror_ saat mendapati wajah Baekhyun dengan mata terpejam yang ada di depannya. Matanya semakin melotot kala mendapati sosok Sehun yang duduk beberapa meja di belakang Baekhyun. Pemuda berwajah datar itu menyeringai menyeramkan sambil mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara, 'Kau harus dihukum'. Tubuh Luhan sesaat menjadi lemas karenanya. Hukuman dari Sehun pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari yang namanya bercinta. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Luhan tidak ingin Sehun bercinta dengannya sebelum mereka lulus.

Luhan dengan lembut mendorong tubuh Baekhyun saat merasakan Baekhyun mulai melumat bibirnya. Baekhyun menatap tak suka ke arah Luhan yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Baek. Kita tak bisa bersama. Itu berarti kau tidak boleh sembarangan menciumku." Baekhyun mencebik sebal sambil menatap ke arah lain. Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Beberapa minggu lalu dia baru saja menolak Baekhyun. Luhan yang baru mengetahui Baekhyun menyukai dirinya sempat terkaget. Dia semakin kaget kala Baekhyun berkata sering mencium bibirnya saat dirinya terlelap ketika mereka hanya berdua saja.

Pantas saja Sehun melarangnya berada terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dan dia mendapatkan jawabannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Luhan menatap Baekhyun gusar. Terkadang sahabatnya ini sangat kekanakan jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Tangan Luhan terangkat mengelus surai kelam Baekhyun. "Baek, kau harus ingat. Kita hanya bersahabat atau kau ingin menjadi adikku saja?" Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat, "Tapi kau tetap tak boleh sembarang menciumku." Ucap Luhan saat mengetahui isi pikiran Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda yang lebih muda mendengus sebal. Luhan sendiri hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Tampaknya sesaat dirinya melupakan sosok Sehun yang masih menatapnya.

"Perhatian semuanya," Suara seorang Kim Jongin mengintrupsi kegiatan seluruh siswa di kantin. Kini semua mata terfokus ke arah sosok Jongin yang duduk bersama Sehun, "Ada yang ingin Sehun katakan." Elusan Luhan di kepala Baekhyun terhenti. Tangannya melayang di udara. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak terbaca sama sekali.

Wajahnya perlahan memucat saat Sehun berdiri dengan tatapan mengarah tepat padanya. Jangan lupakan seringaian setan milik seorang Oh Sehun. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Dengarkan baik-baik," Sehun berdeham sekali dengan mata yang terus menatap intens ke arah pemuda manis beriris rusa. Luhan yang masih memperhatikan sebenarnya ingin bangkit lalu membekap mulut Sehun. Tapi sial seribu sial tatapan Sehun seakan mengunci segala pergerakannya.

"Luhan," jari panjang Sehun terangkat menunjuk Luhan yang masih terdiam. Para siswa mengernyit bingung karena tiba-tiba Sehun mengucapkan nama Luhan, "Dia adalah suamiku semenjak, ah sebelum dia bersekolah di sini. Jadi kuharap tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang berani menyentuhnya," Sehun menjatuhkan tatapannya ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah menganga tak percaya, "dan jika kalian tak percaya, aku bisa membawakan surat yang menunjukkan bahwa kami telah resmi menikah." Setelah berucap demikian Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan. Menarik pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba mencium Luhan ganas. Membersihkan setiap sudut bibir Luhan yang sempat dijamah oleh Byun Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung sang terkasih. Luhan yang telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya segera mendorong tubuh Sehun lalu menatap garang sang suami, "Yak! Kau! Dasar suami sialan! Aku membencimu!"

Luhan memekik kaget kala dirinya dengan tak terduga diangkat layaknya karung beras oleh Sehun. "Kai, tolong katakan pada _sonsaengnim_ , aku dan Luhan ijin karena ingin mengurus sesuatu." Kai hanya mengangguk, masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan sahabatnya barusan. Begitu juga dengan siswa lainnya. Berbagai ekspresi ditampilkan oleh mereka namun yang lebih dominan adalah ekspresi tak percaya.

"Nah, kau harus dihukum rusa manis." Ucap Sehun santai. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk memukul bokong kenyal Luhan yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan meringis saat tubuhnya dibanting dengan kasarnya oleh Sehun. Pemuda lainnya hanya menatap datar Luhan yang asik mengelus tubuhnya yang membentur kasur milik mereka berdua sejak mereka bercinta beberapa hari yang lalu. Mata rusa Luhan melotot tajam ke arah Sehun yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Tanpa disadari Luhan, bibir merahnya mengerucut. Tak menyadari Sehun yang tengah membasahi bibirnya karena melihat Luhan yang seakan sedang menggodanya itu. "Baiklah, kira-kira hukuman apa yang pas untukmu _baby deer_?" Sehun pura-pura berpikir. Luhan yang mendengar kata hukuman langsung merasakan alarm bahaya dalam dirinya. Dengan perlahan Luhan bangkit dari posisinya. Ini kesempatannya, sebelum Sehun selesai berpikir dia harus pergi dari sini secepatnya. Namun sayang, sebelum Luhan sempat kabur, sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun hingga tubuhnya kembali terbanting ke atas kasur bersprei putih di bawahnya.

"Kurasa melayani suamimu hingga puas pas untuk hukumanmu," Sehun berbisik dengan suara berat di telinga Luhan. Lidahnya menjilat seduktif telinga sang suami. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati. Jika begini, bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan bisa berjalan hingga beberapa minggu dan kemungkinan besar besok mereka tidak akan berangkat sekolah. Sehun itu memiliki stamina layaknya monster jika sudah berhubungan dengan ranjang dan Luhan tentu saja. Luhan hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati. Berharap ada yang bisa menolongnya. Namun tampaknya keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Luhan saat ini. Karena dia baru ingat, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Luhan telah pindah ke apartemen Sehun. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Sehun pun tidak mengetahuinya. Tamatlah riwayat lubang Luhan.

* * *

.

* * *

"Nghh..Sehunhh, berhentihh..mhh.." Sehun menghentikan kulumannya pada _nipple_ Luhan. Kepalanya terangkat lalu menatap tajam suami manisnya. Wajahnya tampak datar.

"Tidak." Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Tipikal seorang Oh Sehun sekali. Bibir merah Luhan terbuka karena nikmat yang tengah menderanya. Tangan Sehun bergeliriya dengan ahli di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Miliknya telah sangat menegang dengan cairan precum yang sedikit membasahi ujungnya. Namun sang _dominant_ tak berniat menyentuhnya sama sekali. Erangan keras di keluarkan Luhan saat Sehun dengan cepat membalik tubuh keduanya hingga kini dia duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun. Dia dapat merasakan kejantanan besar Sehun yang telah mengeras dengan sempurna. "Puaskan aku malam ini." Sehun menjilat pipi Luhan seduktif, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari yang lebih tua. "Tidak ada penolakan. Ini hukumanmu." Ucap Sehun cepat kala dia menyadari Luhan hendak menolak perintahnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua bola mata coklat yang bergulir ke sana kemari. Berpikir apakah dia harus melakukan apa yang diperintah Sehun atau tidak. Namun mau tak mau dia harus menurutinya saat matanya tak sengaja melihat bagian bawahnya menegang. Dengan perlahan Luhan menurunkan wajahnya lalu melepaskan celana dalam milik Sehun. Dia meneguk liurnya susah payah ketika melihat betapa besarnya milik Sehun. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi tetap saja dia masih merasa kagum dengan ukurannya.

"Jangan dilihat. Kulum dia, atau jika perlu langsung masukkan ke dalam lubangmu," Sehun tersenyum jahil saat melihat wajah Luhan berubah ngeri. Dengan gemas dia mengecup bibir merah Luhan. Melemparkan senyuman lembut untuk suami tercintanya. "Kulum Lu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan menuruti ucapan Sehun. Dia memasukkan setengah milik Sehun lalu memegang setengahnya yang tak dapat masuk. Dengan perlahan dia memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Lidahnya juga turut ambil andil, menjilati batang keras Sehun yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Tangannya sendiri sibuk meremas pelan milik Sehun. Geraman rendah sarat akan kenikmatan terdengar. Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Saat dirasa sudah cukup, Sehun menjauhkan wajah Luhan. Dia hanya ingin keluar di dalam lubang hangat Luhan.

"Bagaimana jika kita sudahi permainan kita?"

Mata _doe_ Luhan melotot tak terima dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Apa katanya? Menyudahi kegiatan mereka disaat dirinya telah terangsang? Rasa-rasanya Luhan ingin meremukkan wajah Sehun sekarang juga. Kekehan kecil dari bibir Sehun menyadarkan Luhan dari lautan emosi. Mata beningnya mendelik penuh sebal ke arah Sehun."Bercanda, sayang. Aku sudah sangat merindukan lubang hangatmu, jika kau mau tahu. Aku ingin merasakan remasan lubangmu pada Sehunnie kecil," ucap Sehun sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Wajah Luhan memerah matang mendengar ucapan Sehun. Uh, suaminya berbicara tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu. Membuatnya malu saja. Luhan yang malu melemparkan tatapan ke samping, tak berani menatap Sehun yang semakin bernafsu karena melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan. "Bisa kita mulai?" Suara Sehun memberat. Tangannya terulur, meremas bokong kenyal Luhan. Dan dibalas dengan lenguhan Luhan.

Sehun mendaratkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Menghirup lamat-lamat harum menyenangkan di tubuh pemuda yang lebih tua. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat leher putih Luhan, menggigit kecil hingga muncul bercak-bercak kemerahan. Terus berulang. Mengakibatkan tubuh Luhan dipenuhi bercak kemerahan di sana sini. Tangan Sehun sendiri sibuk memainkan nipple Luhan yang telah menegang. Memilinnya lalu menarik-nariknya, membuat desahan tak ayal dikeluarkan Luhan. Bibir merah Luhan terus mendesah seiring cumbuan Sehun yang semakin menggila. "Cukup, sekarang kau yang bekerja Lu _baby_ ," Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur dengan santai.

Wajah Luhan kembali memerah. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Tapi dirinya sangat membutuhkan Sehun saat ini. Dengan membuang jau-jauh rasa malunya, Luhan bergerak mendekati Sehun, melumat bibir pemuda berkulit pucat yang masih asik berbaring di bawahnya. Tangan kurusnya merambat turun menyentuh milik Sehun. Mengurutnya pelan namun tegas. Membuat lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir Sehun. Luhan yang sudah tak kuasa menahan hasrat dalam dirinya, memasukkan sendiri jarinya ke dalam lubangnya, bergerak liar di bawah sana, hingga perpagutan mereka berdua terlepas karena Luhan tengah sibuk mendesah.

"Nghh..Se..Sehunniehh.."

Sehun berdesis, "Aku tidak menyuruhmu bermain sendirian Luhan," Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari lubangnya, membuat Luhan melenguh kecewa karena kenikmatannya menghilang begitu saja. Bibirnya cemberut lucu, "Milikku lebih bisa memuaskanmu, jika kau mau tahu." Luhan mencebik sebal dengan wajah memerah karena ucapan Sehun.

"Astaga Luhan," Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun mengangkat pinggang kecil Luhan. Kemudian menghentakkan tubuh Luhan ke bawah.

"Arghhh..Sakit bodoh! Dasar tidak berperasaan!" Tangan Luhan terangkat memukul kepala Sehun yang dengan kurang ajarnya langsung memasuki dirinya tanpa aba-aba dan ijin padanya. Tubuhnya seakan terbelah dua. Sehun idiot, apa dia tidak sadar miliknya terlalu besar untuk masuk tanpa persiapan ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Luhan meringis, sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusap kasar air mata yang menggenang. Sehun sendiri terdiam, merasa bersalah. Salah Luhan juga _sih_ , siapa yang menyuruhnya bermain sendiri dan seakan menggodanya, padahal 'kan Sehun sudah tidak tahan ingin menggenjot Luhan.

Sehun yang tadi sibuk mengelus surai Luhan pun mendesah tanpa di tahan karena Luhan yang langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun secara perlahan. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana miliknya keluar lalu masuk karena dihentak secara keras oleh Luhan hingga menumbuk tepat di titik kenikmatan Luhan. Pemuda manis di atasnya menengadah ke atas saat serangan nikmat menyerbu tubuhnya."Nghh..Seh..Sehunniehh~"

Ritme pergerakan Luhan semakin lama semakin cepat. Suasana di sekitarnya pun telah memanas. Desahan keduanya saling bersahut-sahutan, walau lebih di dominasi oleh suara Luhan. "Ssshh..Luhanhh.." Sehun memejamkan kedua mata tajamnya. Miliknya di remas dengan kuat oleh lubang Luhan, seakan ingin meremukkannya saat itu juga. Astaga, suaminya sungguh sangat nikmat dan menggoda.

Wajah Sehun mendekat ke arah dada Luhan, lidahnya terjulur lalu menjilat puting Luhan yang menegang tepat di depan wajahnya. Menyebabkan sang _submissive_ mendesah semakin hebat. Desahan lembut nan menggoda milik Luhan tanpa sadar membangkitkan sisi terliar seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun kembali membalikkan tubuh keduanya. Hingga dimana posisi Luhan berbaring sedangkan dirinya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Dia menyibakkan poni hitamnya ke belakang, membuat Luhan memerah melihat betapa tampan sosok Sehun saat ini. Setelah menghirup nafas beberapa kali dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di bibir merah Luhan. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengeluar masukkan miliknya dengan tempo lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Se..Sehunieehhh..Anghh~" bibir merah Luhan terbuka. Saliva menuruni dagu putih hingga ke lehernya. Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut semakin bergairah. Dia terus mempertahankan tempo sodokkannya. Ekspresi nikmat Luhan membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Pelanhh..pelanhhh..kanhhh.." Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak..nghh," ujarnya lalu melumat bibir merah Luhan yang terus mengeluarkan desahan nakal tanpa henti. Sehun berusaha membagi fokus antara ciuman yang diberikannya pada Luhan dengan ritme genjotannya. Dia ingin Luhan mengingat percintaan mereka malam ini. Agar Luhan tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya, karena kehebatannya dalam bercinta. Uh...

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, saat kenikmatan terus menyerbunya tanpa henti. Bibirnya tidak bisa dikontrol sama sekali. "Ak..aku..ahh.."

"Tahan, keluarkan bersama sshhh.."

Dahi Luhan mengernyit tanda tak suka dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap menurut. Hingga pada lima tumbukkan terakhir pada prostatnya, keduanya mencapai puncak bersama dengan diiringi teriakan Luhan. Cairan semen milik Sehun memenuhi lubang Luhan, memberikan rasa hangat pada bagian sana. Sebagian dari cairan Sehun meluber keluar karena lubang Luhan tak mampu menampung seluruhnya.

"Sehunhhh~"

Keduanya terengah-engah. Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati kenikmatan selepas orgasme, begitu pula dengan Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu," gumam Sehun tepat di telinga Luhan.

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir merah Luhan. Dengan mata terpejam dia membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Luhan yang lelah hampir jatuh terlelap jika saja Sehun tidak memukul kecil kedua belah pipinya.

Dengan muka jengkel, dia menatap Sehun. Melemparkan pertanyaan 'apa' secara tak langsung kepada suaminya. "Aku tidak memberikanmu ijin untuk tidur, sayang. Kau harus menyelesaikan hukumanmu dahulu karena sudah membiarkan pemuda Byun menciummu di sekolah,"

"Tapi—"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong seketika. Matanya melotot _horror_ dan tidak percaya ke arah Sehun. Pasalnya milik Sehun yang berada di dalam lubangnya kembali menegang hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sehun menyeringai. Dia menggoda Luhan dengan menggerakkan dua kali pinggangnya, hingga miliknya menabrak prostat Luhan. "Nghh~"

"Ya!" Luhan berteriak dengan wajah memerah matang.

"Berhenti berteriak. Lebih baik suaramu kau simpan untuk mendesah hingga esok hari," Sehun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan lalu melumatnya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menyetubuhi suami tercintanya.

Sedang Luhan hanya bisa menerima nasibnya yang harus melayani Sehun hingga hari esok. Sekarang, biarkan kedua manusia itu menikmati percintaan mereka.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiiiiiiii. Sesuai janji, vii bkin in sequelnyaaa. Mian klo telat dan gak sesuai harapan. Dan mian jg klo NC nya gak hot sama sekali. Saya gak pinter bkin beginian /gelindingan/. Ada yg nunggu updatean IL? Harap bersabar yaa klo misalkan ada yg tunggu. Sya baru dpet mood buat ketik ff itu .-. Mungkin sabtu atau minggu sya update neee~**

 **BIG THANKS buat yg udh review, fav dan follow ff abal ini. Gak nyangka bakal dapat respon segitu. But, Thanks yaa~ Sorry, gak bs bls review. Tp saya udh baca semua review kaliann kokkk. Semoga kebingungan kalian terjawab yaaa.**

 **Then, RnR?**


End file.
